


All This and Heaven Too

by rebel_raven



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alfredo has arthritis, Alfredo is a grump without his husband, Alfredo is a sap, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FAHC Verse, Fiona has a prosthetic leg from the knee down, Found Family, Gift Fic, Guns, Humor, It's all fluff, Jeremy is also a sap, Jeremy missed his husband, M/M, MTF Jack Pattillo, Mentions of multi-lingual Jeremy, Mild Praise Kink, Mild discussion of past gore, Minor Character Death, Multi lingual Alfredo, Multi-lingual Gavin, Off Screen Violence, Protective Alfredo, Protective Jeremy, RageHappy, Scars, Sex Toys, This is just 16k worth of fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jack Pattillo, but he is insignificant to the plot, mentions of fire, mentions of past trauma, mentions of past violence, more sex off screen, safe sex, sex toys under clothes, so much soft, softness and fluff, some gore, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: Alfredo and Jeremy met in the Agency before they ran. Jeremy returned four years ago to protect Alfredo, and dismantled it from the inside out. Alfredo joined the Fake AH Crew and has been longing to see his husband for more than a few days, snuck to keep the Agency from learning that he is actually alive. Now, it's been a year and half since they were able to see each other, and Jeremy torn the Agency asunder. Now, all that remains to join the Fakes and meet up with his husband.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Alfredo Diaz, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 185





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenbritain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/gifts).



> A gift for SmittenBritian, a good friend of mine who's one of the people who's helped inspire me to start writing for AH/RT. I hope you enjoy some soft husbands! Thank you for everything!  
> The title for this was taken directly from Florence + The Machine song, All This and Heaven Too, (because I cannot title things worth hell) and the plot makes sense if you listen to the song.  
> On another note, this takes place entirely outside of my current work with Liones, and anyone worried about that update, don't worry, chapter 10 is on its way! I just wanted to write this cause, well, why the hell not? For anyone else that knows my writing style, I'm serious when I say this is pure fluff. The only pain here is the pining from Jeremy and Alfredo. They're both fine. Comments, kudos, bookmarks are always a love! Let me know what you think!! Also I haven't written smut in a *hot minute* so apologies if it's rusty. All that being said, enjoy the story!!
> 
> -RR

He was slinking along a cat walk, breath curling up like steam from his lips, gun heavy in his hands, and even through the thermal gloves, he felt the biting cold. It was a bone deep ache, spreading through his chest and pulling taut. Alfredo hated missions like this. The sheer wait alone was enough to drive him up the wall, but the rest of it, the near unbearable heaviness in the air, as though the world were holding its breath, waiting for him to fuck up, waiting to pull the rug from underneath his feet. He paused at a distant creak and then a further _clng_ of metal on concrete. When nothing came of it, he still waited, practically holding his breath. Almost a full minute and nothing happened. Letting out a long breath, Alfredo turned back to shifting into position. The comm in his ear crackled to life and Gavin’s voice filtered through,   
  
“ _I’m in place. Check in,”_

“I’m in place,” he whispered. “Have,” he hefted the gun and took a moment to get his sights set on the target. “I have eyes,”   
  
“ _Good. Follow Marconi and soon as he makes the deal, take the shot,_ ”   
  
“Got it,” he mumbled, slowing his breaths to near nothing. 

It was a boring mission, a simple assassination. He could see Geoff approach Marconi, and knew Gavin was on the other post, knew he had a shot lined up just as well for the guard that trailed after Marconi. Alfredo barely bit back a snort of amusement; the man had attempted to butter up the Sauce, like he were a merc looking for the biggest payoff when he'd gone to the last meeting with Gavin. Marconi was a slime ball that tried for respect by driving fear into the hearts of his crew members, shooting them just as soon as he hired them. He had fingers in every pie he could, taking loans to pay off others and trying to claw his way to the big leagues. He was like a diseased rat, frantically trying to survive in the walls of a house that was about to be torn down, and he owed no small amount of money to Geoff. 

That’s what the whole meeting was supposed to be about; Marconi settling debts and finally coming through on his end of the bargain. Little did the man know, the rest of the Fakes and Support Team were hitting his safe houses, his dealers, and suppliers, pulling them either into the Fakes ring of influence or simply killing them. Marconi wasn’t even the man’s real name, but then, most people didn’t use their real names unless they were insane, powerful, or both. Case and point, Geoff and Jack. They corralled an entire crew of possible lunatics like it was nothing, and that was before their various backgrounds came into play. He half zoned out as he heard Geoff and Marconi talk, the odd echo from the warehouse itself, and then Geoff’s comm, as well as hearing the men project their voices, standing five feet away from each other, was giving him a headache.   
  
Marconi’s voice was grating and made Alfredo want to pull the trigger just to get the man to shut the hell up. He restrained himself for the sheer fact that Geoff would yell at him later, and he didn’t have the energy to deal with more noise. He ached for a warm bath and his bed, curling up with his dog, not dealing with idiots. While he loved the crew, and they knew it from the little things he did, he wanted a break. He barely noticed the cue from Geoff as he stepped forward and looked up at a very convincing bird noise from Gavin. Marconi handed over the brief case with a loud grunt and Alfredo snapped back to attention as he noticed the man going for the gun shaped outline on his side. He pulled the trigger and watched as Marconi and then his body guard fell within seconds of each other.   
  
“ _Good work you two! Come on down,_ ” Geoff’s voice echoed in his comm and through the warehouse, making Alfredo scowl and pull the comm out.   
  
“Could have just yelled, asshole,” Alfredo grunted, shouldering his rifle and making his way down to the floor.   
  
The stairs creaked and protested loudly as he made his way down, wanting to get off of them as soon as he possibly could without breaking something. The last four feet of the stairs were gone, rusted off long ago, and Alfredo took a deep breath before jumping down and rolling so he popped back on his feet and his body absorbed the shock. His wrists and ankle protested and he gritted his teeth, shaking his head.   
  
“Sauce! There you are!” Geoff called. “Come on over.”   
  
Alfredo pushed himself to standing and walked over, calm as he could, trying to hide the limp. Geoff was bent over the table, working at the lock on the brief case as Gavin sauntered over, looking excited. Alfredo stepped around the body and around the splattered blood and bits of gore before coming to stand at Geoff’s side.   
  
“What’s so important it needs that thick a fucking lock?” He asked.   
  
“This,” Geoff said as the lid popped open, revealing several stacks of gold and a single thin bar of something gleaming silver. “Is y’alls yearly fuckin raise. Congrats,”   
  
“Is that,” he felt his mouth dry up. “That’s platinum,”   
  
“Hell yeah it is.” Gavin chirped with a grin, reaching around Geoff and picking up a gold bar. “Ouff, and they’re thicc,”   
  
“I hate that I can hear the c’s in your voice,” Alfredo grumbled, a smile teasing at his lips.   
  
Gavin looked up and paused, mouth hanging open. “Are...Are you smiling, Fredo?”   
  
“Nope,” he immediately pulled his expression back to neutral. “Not at all,”   
  
“You were!” Gavin crowed, running around the table to come to Alfredo’s side, still holding the bar of platinum. “Awww, Fredo, come on, you’ve got a lovely smile,”   
  
Alfredo just flipped the other man off. Geoff huffed and rolled his eyes, but Alfredo knew he was grinning at their antics. Geoff reached over and grabbed the gold bar from Gavin, ignoring the younger man’s squawk.   
  
“Shut it, you know we’ve still got to fence this shit. But, this is gonna pay for a lot.” He reached in and grabbed the platinum bar from the velvet case lining and held it out for Alfredo. “This, however, is for you.”

Alfredo felt his jaw drop and he stared at Geoff in disbelief. “I, what?” 

“It’s for you,” Geoff said, gesturing with the bar once more. “You’ve had a hell of a year,”   
  
“Well, nearly getting killed is usually in our job description,” Alfredo started, only for Geoff to give him a flat look.   
  
“Alfredo. What, and I cannot emphasize this enough, _the fuck_ . You nearly got blown up.” Incredulity was written across the man’s face, eyebrows making an impressive attempt to escape his forehead.   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and felt another twinge through his knee at the reminder. “Yeah, but I didn’t.” he pointed out, just to be contrary. “And bonus, the cold only sometimes fucks with me.”   
  
Geoff scowled and thrust the bar at him. “Whatever. Take it. It's your bonus on top of the haul we’re gonna split with everyone else. Happy Holidays,” his tone gentled as he spoke, and his facial expression smoothed out to a beaming grin.   
  
Alfredo chuckled and took the bar, weighing it in his hand. It was barely as long as his palm, and thick and wide as two fingers. But, he knew the value of what he held, and he also knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He opened his jacket pocket and carefully slid the bar home, zipping the pocket up after. Geoff hummed and nodded, closing and locking the briefcase back up.   
  
“You two good to drive?” Geoff asked, looking them both over.   
  
“Cold as fuck, but yeah,” Alfredo shrugged a little. “Drove over here with Gavin anyways,”   
  
“I forget sometimes that you’ve got balls of steel,” Geoff said after a beat.   
  
“No, balls of steel would be riding with _you_ Geoffrey,” Gavin snickered. “What with how many innocent deer you’ve nearly hit?”   
  
“I,” Geoff paused and scrubbed his face. “Fuck off,”   
  
“Shouldn’t have told the story. I understand why Jack drives if you two are ever going literally anywhere,” Alfredo added, grinning at Geoff’s attempt at a withering look.   
  
Geoff shook his head and sighed, lifting the briefcase with a soft grunt. “I knew I should have fired you two assholes when I had the chance,” 

“You love us too much!” Gavin singsonged as Geoff walked away, the brunette just flipping them both off over his shoulder. “Awww, Geoffers!”   
  
“Come on, Gav,” Alfredo muttered, still smiling, gently bumping Gavin’s shoulder with his own. “We should get going. I don’t wanna freeze.”   
  
“Oooh, good point, Fredo. Let’s get these bad boys disassembled and into the boot, and then we can go.”   
  
They walked in easy silence to the parked Mercedes, Gavin’s newest and most civvie looking car. It was hidden in the shadows of the abandoned warehouse, the dark blue color nearly hiding it against the dark green-grey wall. Gavin popped the trunk and they disassembled the rifles in quick, easy moves, shoving the cases back and covering them up once more with a moth eaten wool blanket that Gavin had found Goodwill hunting. Alfredo stamped his feet and shivered as the wind blew through his thick jacket and his muscle, striking him right in the chest. He shuffled over to the passenger side door, throwing it open and all but tossing himself into the seat. It was little better inside the car, given it wasn’t on, but Gavin slammed the trunk shut and got in shortly after he did, pressing the button to start the car and waiting for it to warm up enough that he could blast the heat. Comfortable silence filled the space between them as Gavin cranked up the heat and then turned on both of their seat warmers, backing out of the alley and carefully driving away.   
  
“Gavin,” Alfredo finally asked as they pulled up to a stop light. When he got a soft hum in response, he continued, “Can you do me a favor? After we get back to the penthouse, I mean,”   
  
“Sure thing, Fredo.”   
  
Alfredo pulled his gloves off, the pulled the platinum bar out of his pocket and turned it over and over in his red nipped, thawing hands. The metal was cool but not freezing cold to the touch, heavy in his hands. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with it, it was just hard to put them into words.   
  
“He...He said he’d be coming home,” he said after a moment and swore violently as Gavin slammed on the break, tires skidding. “Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin what the fuck was that-?!”   
  
“You’re serious!?” Gavin burst out, excited. “Jeremy’s coming home?! It’s been four years, Fredo!”   
  
“I mean, yeah,” he let out a long breath. “He said that the Agency, that it wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”   
  
“Holy shit,” Gavin breathed.   
  
The Brit had never been a part of the Agency, but he had done work for MI-6, before turning to crime and hopping over to America and getting picked up by Geoff. He’d been the one to call Alfredo, offer him a job position. They’d worked together, for a brief instant, in the past, just before he and Jeremy had to split up; Alfredo to carve a life for himself in the underground and Jeremy to keep people from tracking them down. They’d been able to sneak occasional visits, no more than a few days, and on one memorable occasion, almost a full fortnight, before Jeremy had to leave again. Alfredo always called a Murder Break during those times, and Gavin made sure that no one knew what he was doing, back when they were wary of the Sauce, before they’d gotten to know him, in really any capacity. 

Gavin had also been the one to help him calm down from panic attacks, before he opened up to the rest of the crew. The rest of the crew knew the bare minimum; Alfredo had once been a part of a shady military group, met his Bpartner, and then they split after one too many bad missions. They didn’t know how Alfredo had given four years of his life to the Agency, fresh out of college and fast tracked through most of it, recruited almost immediately for his skills with computers and sharp shooting. They didn’t know the hell he’d gone through, with and without Jeremy, didn’t know they’d spent almost two years running for their lives, always looking over their shoulders before they split up for the sake of their safety. They just knew he’d been on the run before Gavin called him up and offered him security. He knew they were endlessly curious, but they never pried, too far, into his life.   
  
“Yeah,” he murmured, feeling himself shake just a little. “Just, fuck, Gavin, _they’re gone_ . They’ll never be able to touch him or me again,”   
  
“Good,” the steel in Gavin’s voice surprised Alfredo. “I’d have dragged those fucks to the ground myself if I’d known anything more about them. Rest of the crew would too,”   
  
Alfredo gave a humorless chuckle and laid his head back. “Yeah,”   
  
“We’ve always got your back, Alfredo,” Gavin swore and he smiled, soft and real.   
  
“Yeah, I know. Or, I know that _now._ Just, can you cover for me? I haven’t seen Jeremy in almost two years, and the others are just gonna wanna know why I’m taking a Murder Break so suddenly. And I just, really, really don’t want to have to explain everything.”   
  
“You wanna talk things over with Lil J first, get him used to living civvie life?”   
  
“Gavin,” Alfredo turned his head a little and gave the other man a withering look. “The day Jeremy settles down into civvie life is the day that I stop being the Sauce, which is not gonna be for a while,”   
  
Gavin hummed and nodded. “Figured. You planning on bringing him in?”   
  
“If Geoff hasn’t already sent a job offer to Rimmy Tim,”   
  
“He still going by that name?” Gavin’s voice jumped in incredulity, eyebrows shooting up. “Remind me why you married him?”   
  
“Sometimes, I ask myself that, to be honest,” Alfredo said, mock sadly.   
  
Gavin snickered a moment later, firmly breaking any attempt at a somber mood they may have had.   
  
“No problem, Fredo, I gotcha covered.”   
  
“Thanks, Gav.”   
  
“Now, what else were you gonna ask me? Or was that your round about way of asking me to cover for you?”   
  
Alfredo chuckled and shook his head. “I really can’t get anything past you, can I?”   
  
“Nope,” Gavin chirped, looking pleased with himself as Alfredo sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting as Gavin parked and turned the car off. 

“I want you to take this bar and get it to Matt,” he held the bar out, not looking at Gavin, eyes firmly fixed on the dashboard. “And I want him to make a pair of rings. I sent him the idea for them already.”   
  
Gavin went silent and Alfredo slowly looked to the other man. Gavin was staring at him, hands clapped to his mouth, eyes near brimming with tears and sparkling with joy.   
  
“Alfredo,” Gavin squeaked. “Oh my god, holy shit, that,” he swallowed and scrubbed at his eyes. “Oh god, that’s so sweet!”   
  
“Oh, Gavin, don’t cry-!” Alfredo laughed, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. “Fuck, now you’re gonna get me going,”   
  
“Just, that’s so sweet, Fredo!”   
  


He giggled, wiping his eyes. “Kinda the point behind getting them,”   
  
“Oh, shut up and let me be happy for you! I so rarely get to see Alfredo underneath the Sauce.” Gavin pushed at him.   
  
Alfredo rolled his eyes and huffed, handing Gavin the bar before getting out of the car. It hurt that the other man was correct; the last four years had been hard for him. He missed his husband, and having to sneak a few visits every few months paled in comparison to actually being able to see him. Jeremy had always been lower on the Agency’s shit list, and so he’d decided they wouldn’t see him coming if he “rejoined them”, Alfredo presumed dead after a rather intense fire that burned down their safe house. No one had actually been hurt, but the Agency bought the lie and let Jeremy back in under the condition he’d be their perfect dog. And he’d excelled at it; the short trips to Los Santos were written off as meet ups with contacts, and Jeremy was a damn good liar. Whenever anything was going too smoothly, Alfredo knew his husband was orchestrating something. But it hurt, to know that Jeremy had been putting himself through hell. His new partner, a kid named Fiona, seemed to be coming with him, from their last conversation a year ago, and Fiona had done wonders in helping Jeremy keep his sanity, according to the other man.   
  
Alfredo was personally excited to have both his husband and this Fiona kid on the team, as well as finally feel whole. Gavin and his girlfriend Meg privately teased him relentlessly about how much of a “stone faced grumpy tosser” he turned into when Jeremy was away for too long. And they weren’t wrong. Jeremy was the brightest light in his life, he trusted him implicitly. That the Agency was finally gone meant that they would have some time to breathe. Alfredo didn’t doubt that the Agency would be reborn somehow, someway, but they’d know better than to come after the Choas Duo or the Fake AH Crew. Everyone knew better than to come after the Fake AH Crew. That was the security he’d been banking on for years, and so far it had held up. He rolled his shoulders and waited to Gavin to join him before calling the elevator. His phone vibrated and Alfredo sighed, rubbing at his face.   
  
“I swear to god, if that’s Trevor,” he pulled his phone out and felt his heart leap. 

**J:** **  
**_Hey babe <3 <3 _ _  
_ _  
_ **Me:** **  
**_Hi dear <3 _

**J:** **  
**_How’re you holding up?_ _  
_ _  
_ **Me:** **  
**_Okay. With G rn._

 **J:** **  
**_That’s good!! Uhh.. I have some bad news._

 **Me:** **  
**_What is it?_ _  
_ _  
_ **J:**

 _Why could I hear your sigh?_ _  
_ _  
_ _And it’s not horrible, just, gonna be a few days more than we initially thought. Fifi is gonna head in before me, but I’m literally having to lie low while the embers die out._

 _It’ll just be a few more days._ _  
_ _  
_ _Fifi may come by the house. You’ve talked to her before, but I won’t send her unless you tell me it’s okay. She has a few friends in LS she can set up with too._

 _  
_ **Me:** **  
**_At this point, I’ve waited almost a year and a half. A few more days isn’t gonna be the end of the world._

 _And send her over, why not? It’ll be nice to talk to her not over skype or phone. She seems like a good woman to know._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m gonna count the days. Just a few more, right?_ _  
_ _  
_ **J:**

 _I’ll let her know then!_ _  
_ **  
**_I know, but I miss you._

Alfredo bit back his tears and smiled down at his phone, sighing softly. God he missed his husband. Gavin noticed his expression and gently pressed against him, letting Alfredo push into his quiet comfort. 

**Me:** **  
**_I miss you too. But, just a few more days._

 **J:** **  
**_I know. I love you_

 **Me:** **  
**_Love you too. Call me later?_

**J:**

_Do you one better and face time you._

Alfredo smiled and hummed, despite knowing that Jeremy couldn’t hear him, let alone see him. 

**Me:** **  
**_Can’t wait then. I’ll let you know when I’m home._ _  
_ _  
_ **J:**

_Stay safe._

**Me:** **  
**_You too. I love you._ _  
_ _  
_ **J:** **  
**_I love you more._

Alfredo hummed as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, Gavin tapping away at his own, barely letting up on the pressure against Alfredo’s side. He waited for the other to finish up whatever conversation was having to say,   
  
“So, may be a few more days before he’s in LS again,”   
  
“Oh, what? Weak,” Gavin frowned, brows furrowing and lips turning down in a severe frown. “We’ll have a movie night.”   
  
“We may be having a guest as well. Fiona,”   
  
“Fifi!!” Gavin burst out, looking like an excited puppy.   
  
Alfredo almost physically stepped away, surprised at Gavin’s sudden outburst. “Uhh, I’m gonna assume you know her then?”   
  
“Oh, hell yeah. Fiona Nova, twenty five years old, crazy good sniper and terrifyingly good with people. She’s a good one. I worked with her a bit in a hacking before I, persuaded her, to go join Jeremy. She was already interested in that field of work,” he shrugged a little, a too innocent smile on his face. “A little help from me and she was perfect.”   
  
“Let me get this straight,” Alfredo said slowly as the elevator slowed. “You sent this chick in to look after Jeremy without telling me that you were gonna do that? Did you trust Fiona?” he wasn’t accusing Gavin, not yet.   
  
“Well, duh,” Gavin huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not daft, Alfredo. Course I trusted her.”   
  
Alfredo felt himself relax and he nodded. He trusted Gavin’s judgement on new people; part of the reason he’d even joined the crew in the first place, aside from steady work and a place to stay that was more secure than an apartment with a few deadbolts. Even if he hadn’t come to trust Fiona, if Gavin had given the woman his endorsement, Alfredo would have been hard pressed to not at least give the woman a chance. He followed Gavin out of the elevator and down the hall to the penthouse; it would be nice to spend a little time there and chill, get food and then head home with Gavin. He wasn’t sure how much noise he’d be able to handle, but it would be a toss up. The penthouse, however, was almost silent as they walked inside and Alfredo almost immediately tensed, looking around for cameras or some kind of danger. Given the sheer number of antics the crew pulled on any given day, he wasn’t sure what was worse; being caught in a shenanigan or the penthouse being breached.   
  
Thankfully, Jack walked out from the kitchen, sipping at a vitaminwater and looked very surprised to see both of them.   
  
“What’re you two doing here? I thought everyone was going home for the weekend,” she grinned as she added, “Not that I’m not happy to see you. How was the job? Geoff’s out fencing right now, and Michael and Lindsay are gonna come by in a little while.”   
  
“Went fine,” Alfredo shrugged, a lazy roll of his shoulders. “I’m gonna go wash off my face, think there’s still some grime and dust,”   
  
“Towels are clean, but if you want to wash your clothes, you wanna wait a bit. Laundry's still going,”   
  
“I’m headed home after this, so I’ll change there. And thanks,”   
  
“I’m getting some tea. Jack, do we have any tea? It’s almost tea time,”   
  
“Gavin, every hour is tea time with you,” Jack laughed, rolling her eyes as Alfredo went to wash his face.   
  
He chuckled as Gavin protested, but he ignored the rest of their conversation as he went down the hall to his bedroom. It was a nice space, and had a good view of the city. It had a few of his succulents that would hurt his cat should he chew on them, and the walls were mostly bare, aside from a few large photos of scenery that he’d taken because he’d been bored. The penthouse was home away from home, but nothing extremely personally resided there, out of the sheer fact that truding things back and forth was annoying. Most things he owned and liked, he had more than one pair of, and at least two pairs of all his clothes were always at the penthouse just so he had things to wear without having to wait for laundry. A large part of him had kept the room bare because he wanted to decorate it with Jeremy’s things as well when he finally came. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the bathroom. He’d have to talk to Geoff and Jack about adding Fiona and Jeremy, or Super Nova and Rimmy Tim, as they’d more likely know them. He had a hunch that Matt, Jeremy and Fiona would get along like a house on fire and Alfredo wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He settled on ambivalent for the moment and scrubbed his face until it was raw but clean.   
  
Checking his cheeks for any more grime before drying his face, Alfredo hummed softly as he just looked at himself. He looked tired, above all else; deep bags under his eyes that at this point may as well be permanent. He rubbed at his face, wincing at the pain that jolted through his wrists, dragging down before letting go and shaking his head.

‘ _What I wouldn’t give for a hot shower, bath and Jeremy in my arms,_ ’   
  
He blinked back tears and white knuckled the sink, taking deep, slow breaths as he forced himself to not cry his eyes out like he wanted. It wasn’t often that he cried, but it had been _a year and a half_ since he’d last seen his husband. A _week_ felt too long. Alfredo wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to survive four years with only a few days now and again to see his husband. 

‘ _Just a few more days. I can survive a few more days,_ ’ he swore to himself, staring himself down in the mirror. ‘ _For Jeremy. I won’t let him out of my sight again after this,_ ’ 

Finally, Alfredo felt composed enough to leave, and went to rejoin Jack and Gavin.  
  
“Holy shit, it was so awesome!!” Michael was exclaiming, breathless and giggling from an adrenaline high. “Just, fuck man, it was a thing of beauty. Apparently all his crew hated him, so they were more than happy to defect or just fuck off. We blew up the place soon as everyone cleared their shit out, and just, christ almighty. I could get high off that,”   
  
“You _sound_ high,” Alfredo said, walking fully into the room. “Good territory grab I take it?”   
  
“Fuck, it was the best!” Michael looked like he were punch drunk; dark brown eyes gleaming even from a distance, a touch too wide.   
  
His face was covered in streaks of soot and his hair was matted with sweat or water, Alfredo wasn’t sure which. His signature leather jacket was missing, leaving him in a simple grey shirt with TEAM LAD written on it in pink, and his jeans were a little sooty as well. Lindsay was sitting on the arm of the couch, looking down at her husband in worry, blue hair pulled back in a loose braid.   
  
“He may have gotten concussed,” she said, looking at Alfredo and he sighed.   
  
“How many does this make?”   
  
“Three,” she sighed, shaking her head. “And this time, it wasn’t my fault. Asshole decided it would be a good idea to scare the shit out of me by tripping over his own two feet,”   
  
“Hey! It wasn’t my fault! Some-Some fucker,” he made a sweeping g gesture. “Took my legs out. I ain’t a little bitch who doesn’t tie his shoe laces.”   
  
She snorted and shook her head, amused and Alfredo felt a twinge of jealousy. God, he wanted that. He kept his facial expression carefully worried, not showing the pain and jealousy, not that either of them would see with how wrapped up in each other they were. He almost smiled; Michael and Lindsay were two of the most explosively chaotic and weirdly well matched people he’d ever met. They were a cute couple.   
  
“How’re you holding up?” he asked Lindsay. “Aside from him, you know, almost getting his fool head cracked,”   
  
“Oh, pretty good,” she said brightly, smiling. “It was fun. I got to bring out Rose, and those mods you did really packed a hell of a punch. I love the new scope, and the extra weight feels great.”   
  
Alfredo shrugged a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “It wasn’t a big deal. I’m used to servicing my own weapons. I’ve done shit like that for you in the past too,”   
  
Lindsay was still grinning. “Well, yeah, but this is _special_ . Rose is my _baby,_ Fredo. She can’t be easily replaced. And you treated her like the lady she is,”   
  
“Are you sure he’s the one who’s concussed?” Trevor called from the kitchen.   
  
“No, that’s Lindsay being Lindsay. And hey, weapons can be treated like ladies or gentlemen!” Alfredo defended, remembering his own, not insubstantial, gun and knife collection.   
  
Granted, he hadn’t named them like Lindsay did with her favorite sniper rifle, but then Lindsay was just… Lindsay. There was no method to her chaos, and he loved her for it. The more he thought on it, the more excited he became; he wanted to show Jeremy around Los Santos, he wanted to show him his _family_ . And that thought jolted him almost physically. He’d been growing closer to the crew, but it was the first time he thought of them beyond close friends, but it made happiness bloom in like chest like a sunbeam hitting him after a long day in the cold. It was slow and warm, soft. The only thing missing was his husband, hearing him laugh, hearing him worry, holding him in his arms and tucking down for a kiss-   
  
“-do-Alfredo! Earth to Alfredo!”   
  
“Hmn?”   
  
“Jeez, man, where’d you go?” Lindsay asked, brow furrowed in worry. “You sure you’re okay?”   
  
“Tired,” he shrugged again. “It’ll be fine. Just need some sleep.”   
  
She pursed her lips to one side, looking him up and down. “How do I not believe that?”   
  
“I will be! I swear!” he waved her off. “Trust me, I’ve been worse. Sides, I didn’t die when Gavin drove me to and from the job,”   
  
“Jesus, you need a fuckin nap if you’re letting Gav drive you places,” Michael grunted, seemingly calmed from his adrenaline high. 

Alfredo laughed, ignoring the shocked looks he got from the others. “I mean,” he giggled, “You’re not wrong,”   
  
“I’m marking this down as the handful of times I’ve actually heard you laugh without it being a mad cackle,” Trevor called as Jack said,   
  
“You’ve got a nice laugh, Fredo.”   
  
She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Gavin just over her shoulder, grinning to himself. Jack herself looked at peace, a soft, proud look shining on her face and making Alfredo feel warmer. He was comfortable here. He knew the others knew he liked them, knew _they_ knew he trusted them implicitly. But, he couldn’t find the words to say what he was thinking, so matter how hard he tried. Instead, he swallowed them and gave Jack a bashful smile.   
  
“Yeah well, it’s nice to laugh,” 

Jack just smiled and nodded, pushing off the doorframe to wander over to the couch as Trevor came out of the kitchen behind her, Gavin wandering behind him, typing rapid fire into his phone.   
  
“Hey, Jack, can we-Can I talk to you and Trevor?” he asked suddenly, making both of them look at him in surprise.   
  
“Yeah, sure,” Trevor started before Alfredo interrupted,   
  
“It’s a crew matter.”   
  
Trevor shut his mouth and nodded, standing up as Jack pressed her lips together and stepped around him, leading the way to the conference room. Alfredo followed her, Trevor keeping pace with him and a large part of him appreciated that. He didn’t like the feeling of being followed unless it was absolutely necessary. Jack stood at the head of the table, hands pressed flat to the gleaming wood, worry shining in her eyes despite the neutral expression on her face. Trevor sat in one of the chairs, hands folding neatly in front of him, all emotion, aside from _pleased interest_ wiped from his face. Alfredo forced himself not to fidget as he shut the door and took a deep breath.   
  
“I have two people I want to add to the crew.”   
  
Both of them looked at him in shock, their neutral expressions vanishing like rain slicked from a windshield with a wiper. He bit back a smile and internally mourned the lack of a camera; though if he played his cards right, he could ask Sarah for the footage from the hidden camera in the left corner over his shoulder. Jack took a few deep breaths as Trevor sputtered for a moment, struggling to pull himself together to form something of coherence.   
  
“Who are they?” Jack asked first.  
  
Now it was his turn to feel surprised, eyebrows shooting up his forehead and jaw dropping slightly.   
  
“You’re not gonna ask to interview them-?”   
  
“Alfredo,” Jack started, patient, “You’ve been here for three years. Gavin trusts you, _I_ trust you. Trevor and Geoff trust you. You’ve got good connections, and a hell of a background. Anyone you say should be in the crew? We’ll see how they fit but chances are they’ll be added to our little family. Now, who are they?”   
  
Trevor took a deep breath and seemed to pull himself back together, nodding along with what Jack was saying.   
  
“She’s already said I would, so, who are they?”   
  
Alfredo squashed down most of the giddiness that rose like a balloon inside his chest. Judging from the slight eyebrow raise from Trevor and the cocked eyebrow from Jack, he didn’t do too good a job. He forced himself to pull himself back together before he explained,   
  
“Sorry, just, they’re two good people. Super Nova and Rimmy Tim--”   
  
“You _know them_ ?!” Trevor exclaimed and Alfredo took a step backwards.   
  
“Uhh, yeah-?”   
  
Trevor popped to his feet, looking almost like an excited puppy. “They’re fucking legendary! They’ve popped up in every major governmental file as “Agents of Asset”, and just, fucking ghosted in the last two months. Everyone is claiming they died, but if you know them, that could be a use benefit to us! Especially with the new territory we’ve got.”   
  
Jack nodded, looking interested and a little pleased. “They have an impressive record, and are incredibly varied in those skills. Not quite masters at anything, but that versatility will help more than a straight lace,”   
  
Alfredo nodded, almost having to physically restrain himself from jumping up and down on his toes in the sheer euphoria of the moment.   
  
“I’m meeting up with Super Nova tonight, likely with Gavin.” he managed, somehow, to keep his voice steady. “Rimmy Tim is coming into town a few days after. I’ll put him up. I haven’t seen him for a while, so it’ll be nice to catch up.”   
  
Jack nodded and hummed. “Well still, let us know if anything changes or you need a safe house. I know you’ve got a _house_ house, and that’s a little harder to cover up shit with.”   
  
Alfredo just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Jack, if my little old lady neighbors were normal civvies, I would have moved out long ago. Janet was a Russian spy that defected and her wife, Tanja, may very well single handedly take down the government. They make really good cookies though. And Steve and Mary, the couple down the street, are darling bikers that could prolly hold up in a fight against _me,_ ”   
  
Jack lifted her hands and made a placating gesture. “Alright, alright, I believe you.”   
  
“You’ll have to have us over sometime. I don’t think we’ve ever been to your house. I mean, only if you want to, of course,” Trevor added, seemingly realizing how rude he sounded. 

Alfredo just grinned and gave a lazy shrug. “Maybe. Give it a few more months, or weeks, or years.” he stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded. “I’ll let you know when Super Nova and Rimmy are in town and settled in enough to have a meeting.” before he turned on his heel and quickly left.   
  
Gavin looked up as he came down the stairs and popped to his feet. “Freddy! There you are! Thought Jack ate you. Nevermind, come on. Turney wants to play games at ours tonight and you’re fucking coming if I have to sic her on you,”   
  
Alfredo just blinked before he realized that Gavin must have noticed the cracks in his mask and gave a put upon sigh.   
  
“Fine. I don’t promise I’ll participate, but I’ll be there.”   
  
“Good fuckin luck, love,” Gavin snickered. “It’s Mario Party night, and you’ve already agreed.”   
  
Michael busted out in peels of laughter as Alfredo paled slightly, Lindsay cackling at his side, bent almost double.   
  
“Good luck!” she called, breathless as Gavin grabbed Alfredo’s wrist and dragged him out of the penthouse.   
  
“Fuck, how de-dead do you thin-think they’ll be?” Michael was giggling as they left.   
  
“Who’s dying now?” Trevor called from the office as Gavin threw the door open. “You better clean up the blood!”   
  
“Not on the couch!” Jack added.   
  
Gavin slipped his hand from Alfredo’s wrist to his hand, squeezing tight. Alfredo ducked his head and bumped Gavin’s shoulder, humming quietly. The other man didn’t ask, simply led the way to the elevator and pressed the call button. He didn’t ask as they rode down, nor when they hit the garage and started towards his Mercedes.   
  
“I told Jack and Trevor about Fiona and Jeremy,” Alfredo said, stopping just outside the elevator doors.   
  
Gavin paused and turned around, arms crossed loosely as he raised a brow, lips quirking up slightly. “Well that’s a good thing, innit? And I know they’ve been watching Rimmy Tim and Super Nova, cause Geoff’s had me scanning reports from any and all government agency for them. I have an entire program set up for it. How do you think I compiled those reports for you when Lil J went dark?”   
  
Alfredo rubbed his arms and nodded. “Yeah, I know, just,” he shook his head. “It’s a lot, Gavin. He’s coming _home,_ ” his voice quivered. “Jeremy’s _coming home_ ,”   
  
Gavin crossed the short distance between them and put his hands on Alfredo’s shoulders, squeezing tight.   
  
“I know Fredo. And I know how excited that makes you. Just a few more days. And, I texted Matt that I had a project for him. He said it shouldn’t take more than a few days, given how light his work load is, and he’s got a buddy that can properly process the bar and all that faff. He’ll get the rings done himself though,”   
  
“Finding out he was a jeweler for a hot minute was probably the biggest surprise I’d ever gotten. Michael fostering cats with Lindsay? Yeah, I expected that. But Matt?”   
  
“Yeah, I know right? Still kinda shocks me. Now, come on. Garage may be warm but I know you wanna get home and chill out.”   
  
Alfredo gave the Brit an appreciative smile and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do. I love the crew, but,” he trailed off.   
  
“But they can be a bit much. I know you Alfredo. Need time to decompress from them and warm your wrists,” Gavin led the way over to his car, opening the passenger side door with a grand sweep of his arm and a bow. “After you sir,” he said with a snobbish inflection.   
  
“Yes, yes thank you,” Alfredo said, tilting his nose up and gingerly getting inside.   
  
Gavin cracked up before the door was even closed and Alfredo couldn’t stop himself from joining in, even as Gavin got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the garage. He reached over and fiddled with the radio for a moment before hitting the seat warmer and turning on the heat. They rode with comfortable silence between them, and the radio playing classical music quietly. Alfredo half dozed, the warmth of the car he pulled up to Alfredo’s little house.   
  
It was a nice, two story home, set a little ways away from the other houses in the development. It had a front porch, and an excellent view of the beach, and a sizeable backyard as Alfredo had once tossed around the idea of getting a dog. Inside, it was warmly furnished, and even had a fireplace that saw use only two months out of the year but the brick aesthetic was too good to ignore. It wasn’t massive, but it was homey and Alfredo had spent the better part of the last year pulling it together. Given that most of the crew lived in their own apartments or houses, and crashed at the penthouse only a few days out of the week, it was a nice place to have. Alfredo let out a long breath as he imagined pulling Jeremy through the front door and showing off their new home, showing Jeremy around Los Santos, the memories they’d be able to make. 

  
“What’re you thinking about?” Gavin’s voice jolted him from his reverie.   
  
“What’dya think?”   
  
“Hmmmn, cock,”   
  
Alfredo sputtered and shoved at Gavin. “Jesus, you’re ridiculous.”   
  
“Ohhh, was I right?” Gavin wriggled his eyebrows and Alfredo pushed the other man away, laughing as he squawked.   
  
“Fuck off, Gavin, or I’ll kick you out before movie night even starts.”   
  
“Awww, don’t be like that Fredo. Now, come on. I wanna see your dog.” 

“You were there with me when I adopted him!”   
  
“Yeah, but I haven’t seen him in a month! That’s a crime, Alfredo,”   
  
“You’re worse than Lindsay, I swear,”   
  
Gavin chuckled and turned off the car as Alfredo braced himself and stuffed the platinum bar back in his pocket and got out. The cold wind was less intense, but it still made him heavily regret leaving the warmth of the car and he immediately rushed inside. Gavin squawked and followed him, both of them shivering slightly as Alfredo fumbled with the key. When he finally got the door open, they were both met with a happy little brown and white corgi, his stubby little tail going a mile a minute.   
  
“Yes, hello Cerberus,” Alfredo murmured, gently nudging him back inside. “Yes, I missed you, I know, I was gone for three hours. A terrible thing,”   
  
“Oh, poor thing,” Gavin cooed, picking the dog up and scratching behind his ears. “Awww, lookit! His tail’s wagging!”   
  
“Well, you’re on dog duty then. I’m going to take a fucking shower. You know where the guest room is if you want to shower, and please feed him a treat. He won’t need dinner for another few hours, but when I leave,”   
  
“You give him treats for not wrecking the house, I know.” Gavin snorted. “Still think the bloody thing’s got you wrapped around his paw.”   
  
Alfredo gave Gavin, who had the corgi nestled in his arms, Cerberus licking his cheek and butting at his head for more pets, a look before he shook his head. “Right. I’m the one who’s wrapped around the dogs paw.”   
  
He took off his shoes and left them in the hall closet before he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. The master bedroom was probably one of the bigger rooms in the house, and like everywhere else, was completely hard wood with a thick carpet coming out from underneath the bed and ending a foot away from the bed. The room was a warm green, and had a bay window that overlooked the backyard and then the beach, further out, as well as two floor to ceiling bookshelves. The bed was a king, and layered with all the comforts Alfredo could afford; fluffy pillows, a good down comforter, and soft flannel sheets with a thick foam topper. 

The wardrobe had a few pictures of him and the crew, and then two of him and Jeremy stuck into the mirror. Looking at them made him pause on the way to the bathroom, smiling slightly. He touched a photo of him and Jeremy wrapped around each other, one of the rare selfies he’d taken; his lips were pressed to Jeremy’s temple, the man’s hair dyed orange and purple, sheer joy written across his face, caught in mid laugh. Alfredo had one eye open to make sure he’d gotten the picture, though he’d taken several more, peppering his husband’s face in kisses with the excuse that he needed the perfect one. They’d all been perfect, but he liked that one best.   
  
Alfredo gave a soft sigh, feeling content, despite the way his body ached from the cold, and stripped finally, tossing all his clothes into the hamper and turning on his shower. Alfredo took his time, first letting his body thaw out from the last three hours spent in the cold, and then finally washing the grime, dirt and lingering chill off. When he was done, he was running his fingers through his hair before he just let his wrists be warmed up. Alfredo massaged them under the hot water, sighing before he turned the water off and got out. He dried himself off, towel drying his hair, and got dressed in his pajama pants and one of Jeremy’s old hoodies. It really had been Alfredo’s, originally, but Jeremy had stolen it so it became his, until he left it with Alfredo a year and a half ago. He cracked his back and groaned as his spine popped. He grabbed his towels off the floor and went back to the bathroom, tossing them over the shower to dry, before going through his cool down routine. Moisturize on his face, hands and legs, wrap his wrists, and pick up whatever Cerberus had knocked over in his room.   
  
Shockingly, there was nothing out of place, at least in his room, which made Alfredo a little suspicious before he crushed it. There was no way someone would have been able to get into his home without him noticing. Deciding to ignore the odd bubble of emotion, he made his way downstairs and picked up Cerberus as the dog bounded over to him, tongue hanging out and giving two sharp barks. Gavin, he could see, was stretched out on his couch, blanket thrown over his legs.   
  
“Of course, make yourself at home,” he said dryly.   
  
Gavin looked up from his phone and gave him an innocent smile. “Aww, what’s wrong, Freddy?”   
  
“Well, you did somehow manage to take up my entire couch.”   
  
Gavin looked at the way he was sprawled and grinned. “Yeah?”   
  
“You know I can pick you up and likely break you like a toothpick, right?”   
  
“Yeah, but you wouldn’t,”   
  
“Really?”   
  
He let Cerberus down and took a step towards the couch, laughing as Gavin scrambled to sit up and make room for him. He flopped next to the Brit and relaxed, laying his head back as he just let himself breathe for a moment. Gavin’s phone going off made him crack an eye open but the other man was already moving.   
  
“Oh, that’s Turney. I’ll go to the kitchen,” he said, hitting something. “Pizza’ll be here in a few. You just relax, Alfredo, but if I’m not done-?”   
  
He waved a hand and closed his eye once more, huffing. “I’ll keep an eye out, no problem.” 

“You’re the best!” he hit something on his phone, ending the annoying ringtone. “Hey there, Girl!”   
  
Alfredo let himself settle back into the couch. He could hear Gavin talking quietly with Meg in the kitchen along with the way the house settled with the cold. He felt the couch shift as Cerberus jumped up and curled into his thigh, panting happily almost immediately when he let his hand drop and scratch behind his ears.   
  
“Good pup,” he mumbled.   
  
The ring of the doorbell made him groan, and Cerberus whine loudly in protest, but he could still hear Gavin talking on the phone. With a heavy sigh, he stood and grabbed his jacket from the banister and took the collar of it in his mouth as he opened the door with one hand and rooted for his wallet with the other.   
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled around the jacket, not looking up. “Fuck, I know it’s in here somewhere,”   
  
“Nah, it’s all good man. I was told this was a special delivery anyways,”   
  
Alfredo’s eyes snapped upward and he nearly dropped his jacket. Standing in front of him was Fiona, the woman much shorter than he’d expected. She had a pristine undercut, and a thick head of hair carefully styled beyond that. She had a kind smile and bright brown eyes, and wore eyeglasses, one cheek popping in a dimple, a backpack strap hanging off one shoulder. She was dressed for far colder weather; a thick parka that was unzipped, and what looked like a thermal shirt and canvas pants with combat boots. In his hands, she had a pizza box that smelled divine and Alfredo very nearly drooled. He remembered his manners a moment later and he scrambled to open the door wide enough for the younger woman to get inside while also taking the jacket out of his mouth, smiling.   
  
“Get in here, dude! It’s nice to finally see you in person, holy shit,”   
  
Fiona laughed, and it was a nice sound. “It’s nice to see you too! You look a lot better in person than half frozen Skype.”   
  
“Careful there Fifi,” came another very familiar voice from behind the other man and Alfredo felt his heart stop. “You making moves on my husband?”   
  
Fiona tossed her head back and walked inside, stepping around Alfredo, who was frozen to the spot. “Who, me? I’m no homewrecker.”   
  
“Well, that’s good. I’d hate to have to kill you after everything,” Jeremy teased.   
  
Alfredo felt the tears spring to his eyes as he stared at his husband, jacket falling to the ground. The door would have shut had he not propped it open with his foot, but he couldn’t care. Jeremy looked just as good as he did when he left a year and a half ago; more muscular than Alfredo remembered, and a little more trim in the waist, but it was still the same Jeremy. Beautiful brown, doe-like eyes that danced with mirth and mischief, and no small amount of love. Blindingly wide, happy smile that made a dimple pop in his cheek, neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a nice leather jacket with purple at the shoulders with orange stripes and it took him a moment to realize Jeremy had copied his jacket. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. Jeremy gazed back at him, giggling, letting his bag slump off his arm.   
  
“Hey, babe,” his voice broke with emotion.   
  
“You-” Alfredo gasped as Jeremy dashed forward and hugged him, making him stumble backwards. “You asshole!!” he cried, laughing, wrapping his arms around Jeremy tight as he could.   
  
“I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jeremy sob-laughed into his chest, arms coming up to wrap around his chest, hands fisting the back of his shirt. “Oh my fuck, I missed you so, so much Fredo,”   
  
“Come here, come here,” he begged, wriggling so Jeremy was a few inches away and cupped his husband's face, thumbing away the tears. “I love you,”   
  
Jeremy _beamed_ and reached up, tugging him down for a fierce kiss. Alfredo happily returned it, kissing him back with just as much vigor, refusing to break away, hands tangling up in Jeremy’s shirt in a desperate bid to keep his husband close. He could faintly hear Fiona and Gavin cooing the background but he didn’t care. He felt Jeremy pull away for a moment to breathe and Alfredo let out a whine, opening his eyes and looking at the other man.   
  
“I missed you so god damn much,” Jeremy mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips, chin, jaw, and neck between each word, hands clutching at his chest.   
  
Each kiss tasted like tears, but Alfredo didn’t care. He couldn’t make himself speak so he just tugged Jeremy in for another deep kiss, pushing and pulling. It was easy as breathing, steady and familiar. The odd tangle of emotions that had been fluttering in his gut calmed as they kissed, the desperation fading to a slower, but no less intense, series of kisses, hands letting go of shirts to wrap around shoulders and settle at hips. Alfredo grabbed a handful of Jeremy’s ass for a moment, hyper aware of the fact that Gavin was likely recording the whole thing. From the soft coo he could hear, he knew he wasn’t far off. Though, he felt the way Jeremy squeezed his ass in return, so he knew his husband didn’t give a damn. He let out a startled yelp as Jeremy suddenly pulled away and picked him up around his waist, smiling up at him as he held him up with ease.   
  
“Hi, Fredo,”   
  
“Hi, Jeremy,”   
  
“Oh my god, how are you two so cute?” Gavin squeaked as Fiona laughed.   
  
“Dude, do you know how hard it was not to spill the beans on the way over here?”   
  
“How hard it was for _you?!_ ” Gavin protested. “I orchestrated the whole thing,”   
  
“Wait, you what?” Alfredo demanded, bubble popping.   
  
He looked from Jeremy to Gavin and Fiona, fully trusting Jeremy to hold him steady as he shifted. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish and Fiona shuffled her feet.   
  
“Well,” Gavin drew the word out. “You were so sad, and I knew Jeremy was gonna be coming in today. And, I wanted to surprise you. And, that isn’t the only surprise,”   
  
“What-?”   
  
He shifted his weight as Jeremy gently set him down on the ground. “So, I know you’re all ready to just, chill, and I can totally shift them,”   
  
“What did you do?”   
  
“And I just haven’t seen you in a year and a half and it was killing me, so I decided why not? So,” Jeremy gave weak jazz hands. “Steak dinner- Whoa my god-!!”   
  
Alfredo scooped his husband up into his arms now, peppering his husband’s face with kisses, all traces of exhaustion and pain wiped from his body. Jeremy laughed, holding on tight to his shoulders and kissing him back. Gavin and Alfredo laughed in the background, but Alfredo paid them no attention. God he loved his husband. Finally, when he was done covering Jeremy’s face and neck with kisses, he set him down, but he easily wrapped his arms around the other mans shoulders, resting his head on Jeremy’s. He felt Jeremy put his hands up and grab onto his arms, holding on tight. They both startled when a phone shutter went off and Fiona gave a sheepish, if impish, smile.   
  
“I’ll send you the pic. It’s just too damn cute, like holy shit.”   
  
Gavin squeaked another laugh and plucked the pizza from Fiona’s hands. “This is gonna be our dinner, Freedy. Come on, we can go to mine and eat with Girl, leave these two old men to their night. I doubt we’ll see them for the next few days,”   
  
“Correct,” Alfredo and Jeremy said in unison.   
  
“Oh god, they’ve grown stronger. Run, Fiona, take the pizza and run. I’ll grab the dog-!” Gavin said, shoving the man towards the back door.   
  
Alfredo wanted to flip Gavin off but that would require him to let his husband go and he didn’t want to do that quite yet. Jeremy managed it however, and he gave a happy little rumble, pressing a kiss to his husbands head.   
  
“I love you,” he mumbled against the soft peach fuzz. “And you need to shave,”   
  
“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy sighed. “I’ll do it tonight, after dinner.”   
  
“Your reservations in an hour and a half-!!” Gavin called, creeping back to the front hall, Fiona still guarding the pizza. “We can keep the pizza right?”   
  
“If you take my dog for the night, I’ll order you another,” Alfredo promised.   
  
“Top! Meg loves Cerberus, and Penny, Columbo and Smee get along great with him.”   
  
“Thanks. Now, uh, no offense,”   
  
“We’re going, don’t worry,” Fiona said, waving Alfredo off. “Gav, car open?”   
  
“Yeaa girl!”   
  
“Thank christ. It’s cold a fuck out there,” Fiona paused by the couple and gave them a happy smile. “You two are fucking adorable, I hope you know,” before she slipped out the front door.   
  
“I should get my bag,” Jeremy sighed. “And shower.”   
  
“And I should help Gav get Cerberus’ stuff together for a night at his house,” Alfredo mumbled.   
  
They reluctantly pulled away from each other, Jeremy turning around and going on his tip toes to press another kiss to Alfredo’s lips.   
  
“Not going anywhere,” he promised softly before he left his husband's arms.   
  
Alfredo hummed and watched Jeremy duck out to grab his bag before his husband went upstairs, to unpack as well as shower. He’d never been so happy as that moment to know that Jeremy always travelled light, and it seemed Fiona followed the same mentality. He knew there were likely more weapons than one could shake a stick at in the trunk of her car, but that was for tomorrow them to deal with, not right now them. A large part of him wanted to just wrap Jeremy up in his arms and never let him go again, but he knew that wouldn’t be practical until much later. He grabbed Cerberus while Gavin rooted through the cabinets for the dog food, pouring an ample amount into a plastic bag before grabbing a reusable bag and putting Cerberus’ food and water dish in it, along with his food and his dog bed. He slung the bag over his shoulder and held his arms out for the dog, making grabby hands.   
  
“Dog for you,” Alfredo said, chuckling as Cerberus immediately latched onto Gavin, licking his face and butting at him for more pets.   
  
“Have fun with J,” Gavin said, eyes sparkling in mischief. “And don’t worry, I got the next few days covered for you. Just enjoy your husband.”   
  
“Believe me, I plan to,”   
  
“Oh, gross, I was kidding earlier, Alfredo!” Gavin fake gagged and Alfredo rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well if you don’t wanna know how I plan to fuck him on every available surface--”   
  
“Leaving! I’m leaving!!” Gavin cried, dashing for the door. “Fifi wait for me!” 

Alfredo laughed, tossing his head back and shaking his head. God, Gavin was too easy some days. He trailed after the man, down the short hall from the kitchen to the front entryway, shutting and locking the door as Gavin rushed down the walk to his car. He chuckled again and turned to go back upstairs, hearing the shower run. He was sorely tempted to join Jeremy, but he also knew he had to get dressed and there was quite a bit to talk about. He pushed the door to their room open and just paused, taking in the fact that they were _together_. The last year and a half had been hell. Jeremy had been in overdrive, having been promoted so high and had been taking missions across the states, and then in different countries as well so that left him next to no time for a visit. The last time he’d seen his husband was at the last of the year, when Jeremy told him it’d be harder to see him in person. They’d been able to skype, set up on a private network courtesy of Gavin, which had been nice, but it didn’t replace the contact, the fact that he could hold him and kiss him and show off that he was _married._ The thought of fucking with the crew had crossed his mind, and he and Jeremy had talked it over several times before they settled on just coming out with it. _How_ they did so would be something they figured out when it happened.   
  
Alfredo gave a giddy little smile as he crossed over to their bed and started to strip out of his sweats and hoodie, instead pulling on a pair of black jeans that Meg had assured him showed off his ass, and a nice dark blue, almost purple, button down shirt, chuckling to himself. After a moments thought, he grabbed his black riding jacket and a nice pair of shoes he usually kept for when he needed to go to some gala or other, given that no one knew what his face looked like since he was a sniper and so rarely in front of people. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, internally debating on if he should put some product in or not. He looked over when the shower shut off and the sound of humming could be heard. Jeremy didn’t come out immediately, instead messing around with something, muttering to himself.   
  
“You still alive in there?” Alfredo called.   
  
“Just fine!” Jeremy yelled back, a little harried. “I’m good babe!”   
  
“Okay,” 

Alfredo turned back to his reflection, tugging at his shirt collar and played with his hair, trying to pull it into something useable without going through having to go through the trouble of product, the twinge in his wrists reminding him why. The sound of the door opening made him pause and he felt his breath catch. Jeremy was wearing the same dark jeans as before, as well as his boots, but he’d changed his shirt to a dark blue button up and pulled a dark brown jacket over top that. His head had been shaved and his beard trimmed just a little. He smiled and slowly spun in place.   
  
“Like what you see?”   
  
“Yeah,” he rasped, swallowing. “Yeah, I do. A lot.”   
  
Jeremy smirked and crossed the short distance between them, plopping down in Alfredo’s lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He didn’t lean in for a kiss, like Alfredo expected, but instead hugged him, warm and safe. Alfredo hummed and tucked his face into the other man’s neck, hugging him back just as tight.   
  
“God, I love you,” he mumbled.   
  
“I love you most,”   
  
“Not true. I love _you_ most.”   
  
Jeremy just huffed, breath hot and minty, and Alfredo didn’t try and repress the shiver. He felt Jeremy’s lips quirk in a grin against his skin and then the soft brushes of his lips up and down his neck, feather light, barely there. He just held on tighter.   
  
“I’ve missed you baby,” Alfredo murmured when Jeremy pulled away a little. “I missed your smile, your laugh, being able to hold you,” he trailed off, overcome with a sudden surge of emotion.   
  
“Me too,” Jeremy cupped his face, thumb rubbing at his cheek bone, wiping away the tears he hadn’t realized were falling. “Fuck, Alfredo, baby, I thought I’d never see you again. The thought of that terrified me and I kept fighting the bastards. No matter what they threw at me, I took them down three pegs.”   
  
“God, what did they do to you?” Alfredo felt his throat close at the rush of panic. He had the scars from bad missions, had the reminders of what happened when he didn’t fall in line. “What did they do?”   
  
“They tried and failed to kill me,” Jeremy admitted after a moment and Alfredo hauled him closer. “I know. Alfredo got the worse end of it, actually. He’s good now, but when we first started working together, they wanted us seperated. I knew they did. They-They sent us on a mission. It went real bad, real fuckin fast. Fiona lost her left leg from the knee down. She’s good now, but I was alone in the field for too long. She’s a champ though, and pulled through the PT and recovery in six months. She was back in the field with me in less than a year.”   
  
“Remind me to introduce her to Michael. He’ll likely get her set up with some kind of prosthetic that has a computer in it or knives in it”   
  
Jeremy laughed and shifted a little, letting Alfredo ruck up his neat shirt and run his hands along his skin. “She’d love that. I’ll tell him.”   
  
Alfredo beamed, and returned to memorizing the new contours on his husband's body. He paused when he felt a fresher scar than the others and looked up at Jeremy, silently asking. He sucked in a breath at the slight haunted look to his husband's face, pulling him in close.   
  
“That’s from one of the last missions we went on, before we took them down,” Jeremy mumbled, dropping a hand to press against Alfredo’s. “If it weren’t for Fiona, I wouldn’t be here right now. She got me out of there and, apparently, wanted to be a fashion designer before turning to the life we lead. She’s good with a needle and thread, and knew what kind of fabric would soak up the blood best. That is probably what saved my hide. I got shrapnel in my back, side and just barely grazed my hip. Recovery from that fucking sucked.”   
  
“You never told me about that one.” 

“I didn’t want to worry you,”   
  
Alfredo sighed and pulled Jeremy in for a slow kiss before he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.   
  
“You always worry me,” he said quietly. “God, I love you, but you scare the shit out of me some days,” 

“Part of my job as the reckless one between us,”   
  
“Just don’t give me any more grey hairs, baby, and we’ll be okay,” he said, giving in.   
  
“Deal,” Jeremy kissed him once more. “Now, come on, I know we’ve got reservations and I owe you a fancy steak dinner.”   
  
“Best husband ever,” Alfredo sing songed.   
  
“I feel like you love steak more than me at this point,” Jeremy laughed, getting off his lap, a little gingerly Alfredo noticed. “Should I be worried about tenderloin?”   
  
He just wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and squeezed. “Nah,” he pressed a kiss to his temple. “You’re the only one I need to tender my loins,”   
  
Jeremy made a strangled noise as Alfredo grinned beautifically at him, struggling to hold in his laugh.   
  
“Why am I married to you?” Jeremy finally managed weakly.   
  
“Because you loooveeee me,” Alfredo cooed.   
  
“Really, really reconsidering that now.”   
  
“Too late. I already burned our marriage certificate. Good luck returning me.”   
  
“Babe!”   
  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, I swear,” Alfredo finally busted out laughing, grinning wide. “You should have seen your face though.”   
  
Jeremy crossed his arms and grumbled, but he didn’t pull away from Alfredo’s side. They somehow managed to walk down the stairs like that and then out to Alfredo’s Zentorno, Jeremy almost drooling over the beautiful car and making Alfredo laugh once more.   
  
“You can drive on the way home,”   
  
“Oh, god I think I love you,”   
  
Alfredo just shook his head and slid into the driver's seat as Jeremy shut the passenger side door. He started the car and let Jeremy grab his hand. It was worth driving a little slower than he normally would have to squeeze his husband's hand, and Alfredo knew he’d never get over the fact that he could just touch Jeremy now, whenever he wanted. From the way Jeremy had shifted as far as the seat belt would let him to rest their joined hands on Alfredo’s thigh, he knew his husband felt the same.   
  
“So, I’m thinking spend tonight and the rest of the week at home and then go and introduce you to everyone with Fiona? I wouldn’t be surprised if Gavin took her in tomorrow to get her situated with everything.”   
  
“Hmmn. That sounds like a good idea. Did you tell them about us?”   
  
Alfredo shook his head. “No, I just said you were Rimmy Tim, and Fiona was Super Nova and that I wanted to bring you two into the crew. I didn’t say how I knew you two or where we’d met. They _do_ know the bare minimum about my time in the Agency, and that I had a partner, but that’s it. I didn’t want to give them too much. It...It was painful, to think about to be honest. And, I wanted you to be there with me.”   
  
“Well, I’m here now and it’ll be a cold fuckin day in hell when something takes you from me again,”   
  
Alfredo squeezed their hands and nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah.”   
  
“How do you wanna tell them that we’re, you know, married?”   
  
“I don’t know. We could just come out and say it, cause I love the fact that I can show you off now,”   
  
“What am I, a trophy husband?” Jeremy tried for indignant and landed at playfully amused. “If either of us is the trophy, it’d be you.”   
  
“You know I’m not super ripped, right?”   
  
“Yeah, but who needs lots of muscles when you’re warm and cuddly. Sides that, you _are_ muscular. I will admit, though I’d get jealous of anyone else seeing you shirtless. So, probably for the best,”   
  
Alfredo lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Jeremy’s hand. “I love you, you dork.”   
  
“I’m your dork, though,”   
  
“Yeah, yeah you are,” Alfredo said, looking at his husband for a moment and feeling his heart swell with adoration and love. 

He pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant and watched Jeremy in the twinkling lights for a moment before handing the keys over to the valet and linking his arm with Jeremy’s walking inside. The hostess smiled when Jeremy gave her the name and led them to their private table. The whole meal was four courses, each one better than the last, and Alfredo was near tears by the end of it. Jeremy ate just as much but seemed to enjoy watching him eat and savor the meal, and, a little unusual for his husband, didn’t touch a drop of alcohol the whole time. He stuck to Diet Cokes, like Alfredo, or the complimentary water. When they hailed their waiter for the check, he simply smiled and shook his head.   
  
“It’s already been paid for, sirs. For the happy couple, according to Mr. Free.”   
  
Jeremy’s eyebrows shot upward and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates but Alfredo just nodded, well used to Gavin doing things like that out of the random need. He half expected to now owe the man a favor, but that was a thought for later, when the next five days weren’t him almost completely wrapped up with his husband.   
  
“I’ll make sure to thank him then,” Alfredo said, nodding and handing the waiter a hundred dollar bill. “Keep the change,” before he looked at Jeremy and smiled. “Shall we, dear?”   
  
“I-Yeah,” Jeremy’s voice had gone hoarse and Alfredo chuckled.   
  
He took Jeremy’s hand and kissed his temple. On the way out, he gave the hostess another hundred dollar bill before doing the same with the valet that brought his car around. Jeremy was just shocked into silence as the people Alfredo paid, while he just smiled and gently guided Jeremy along.   
  
“Alfredo, you just gave away three hundred dollars,” Jeremy managed as they drove away.   
  
“That’s literally nothing.” he assured. “Trust me. Trevor, Geoff and Jack? They keep us very well paid, and that was before the holiday bonus that I know will hit soon. This isn’t the Agency, where they hold our funds, or do all the really fucking shady shit behind our backs. We’re taken care of here. Hell, I bought and paid off that house already, as well as owning several rental properties throughout the city, and no small number of safehouses. We all have a room at the penthouse, and there’s nothing stopping me from just, picking up and leaving.”   
  
“Are...Are you saying, if I asked, you’d just, leave everything here? In a blink of an eye, never look back?”   
  
Alfredo looked at his husband out of the corner of his eye. “That is exactly what I’m saying.”   
  
“ _Fuck,_ Alfredo,”   
  
“I told you, the day we became partners, and then again when we got married in front of the judge, that I would do anything for you or die trying. I won’t lie, it’ll hurt leaving, if you wanted to. I really like them, Jeremy. They’re good people. Stupid as hell sometimes, and make me worry that they’ll drop dead someday doing something stupid, but I just,” he let out a shaking breath. “They’re _family._ ”   
  
“Well, can’t wait to meet the in laws then,” Jeremy smiled, reaching over and squeezing Alfredo’s thigh. “Did you really think I would ask you to leave, Fredo? I’d never do that to you. The Fakes are fucking legends. Even the Agency knew not to touch them.”   
  
Alfredo let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and smiled. “I think you’re really gonna fit in well.”   
  
Jeremy laughed. “Same here, buddy. Same here.” he started rubbing circles with his thumb on the outside of Alfredo’s thigh, making him twitch.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Alfredo asked, pressing a little harder on the gas.   
  
“I know I will be,” Jeremy rasped, voice dropping an octave and Alfredo could feel his heated gaze on the side of his face.   
  
The drive home couldn’t have taken much longer. Jeremy didn’t try and distract him further, just turned on the radio and sang along with what came on, but the hand on his thigh, the thumb rubbing circles, remained. When he finally pulled into the driveway and tossed the car into park, practically flinging himself from the car to get to his husband, Jeremy was laughing. He wasn’t too far behind and Alfredo crowded him up against the car, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips, immediately seeking for a deeper kiss. Jeremy managed to get them both inside, after almost a minute of kissing in the cold and they stumbled upstairs, Alfredo pressing biting kisses to the back of Jeremy’s neck, growling at the jacket that got in his way.   
  
“Off, get it off right now,” he demanded.   
  
Jeremy laughed and spun around as they hit the bedroom, tossing his jacket to the floor before pushing at Alfredo’s. He took the hint and pulled his jacket off, stripping quickly. He heard Jeremy chuckle as he pulled his undershirt off and knew his husband was making a show of it, if only because he liked to tease too much but he didn’t have the patience for slow and teasing tonight. He wanted Jeremy. Alfredo whined when he saw Jeremy was still working at his shirt while Alfredo was struggling with his belt buckle.   
  
“Slow down, babe, we’ve got all night,” Jeremy soothed, taking his hands and helping him get the belt undone. “Normally you’re the one teasing me,”   
  
“Yeah, well,” he leaned in and kissed him soundly. “I’ve fucking missed you, and I’m getting at least one round in before the sunrises. Now,” he let his voice drop to a low growl. “Strip, or I’ll rip that shirt off your body myself as well as your pants.”   
  
Jeremy swallowed and nodded and stepped up the pace. Alfredo sat on the bed after his boxers hit the floor and enjoyed watching Jeremy strip down to his boxers. He raised a brow at that, given that Jeremy usually hated having anything between them, but the man was crawling up the bed and leaving hickies along Alfredo’s neck before he knew what happened so he let the matter go. He’d have his husband naked in no time, he knew that much. He moaned as Jeremy found his favorite spot on his neck and his husband chuckled, working harder at it.   
  
“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Jeremy breathed against his neck, words buzzing gently. “Come on, touch me, baby,”   
  
“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Alfredo mumbled, lifting his hands and running them over Jeremy’s broad shoulders and hairy chest, the compact muscle that flexed and shifted as Jeremy arched into his touch.   
  
He returned to kissing Alfredo’s neck, drawing more noises from him until he silenced them with a deep kiss, scraping blunt nails down his side and making him gasp. Alfredo pulled away after a moment and whined softly, trying to tug Jeremy down to sit properly in his lap, but he resisted, muscles flexing as he smirked.   
  
“Hold on there, baby. I have a surprise. Do me a favor and get the lube?”   
  
Alfredo felt his eyebrows climb but did as asked and turned. The lube wasn’t in the drawer of the bedside table but on top, resting there innocently. He felt his eyebrows climb higher as he stared up at his husband.   
  
“Baby, what’d you do-?”   
  
Jeremy hummed and grabbed his free hand, guiding it back to his ass and shuddering as Alfredo found the surprise.   
  
“You wore a butt plug _through dinner!?_ ” Alfredo demanded breathlessly, feeling like he’d just been sucker punched. “You-I-”   
  
Jeremy nodded, shivering as Alfredo rubbed against the flat end. He felt light headed as he stared up at his husband, suddenly very glad he was lying down on the bed as all the blood rushed to his cock, making him go from half mast to fully hard.   
  
“D-Didn’t, mmnnhmmm, want to ahhh-- Wait, when we got home I mean,” he panted, eyes sliding half shut in pleasure. “Oh god, yes, come on,”   
  
Alfredo felt like his brain had short circuited for a brief instant before he rolled them so he was hovering over his husband, elbows bracketing his head and hips pressed together. Jeremy gave a breathless noise and wriggled.   
  
“Babe, babe sit up for a moment?”   
  
Alfredo nodded and moved, letting Jeremy move. He watched as he pulled his boxers down in one smooth move, kicking them off an instant later with a breathless grin before pulling his knees up to his chest, revealing the flat of the dark purple plug.   
  
“Is it- Can I touch-?” Alfredo asked, breathless.   
  
“Kinda the point,” Jeremy said, grinning as he held himself still effortlessly. 

Alfredo swallowed and nodded, reaching out and pressing gently against the head of it, watching Jeremy’s thighs tense and then how his stomach tightened, a punched out groan coming from his chest. Alfredo licked his lips and pulled it out some before pressing it back in achingly slowly, trying to watch every part of his husband at once.   
  
“Is it big enough-?” Alfredo asked, not wanting to hurt his husband, no matter how excited he was, and Jeremy nodded, panting now.   
  
“C-Course it is. Think I don’t remember how big your cock is?”   
  
“God, I fucking love you,” Alfredo breathed, leaning forward to kiss Jeremy, nipping at his lips. 

Jeremy moaned into the kiss as Alfredo rocked the plug in and out a few more times before finally pulling it out and setting it aside on the bedside table to deal with later. He scrambled for the lube, clicking the cap open before he paused.   
  
“How do you want to do this?”   
  
He felt a flash of embarrassment rush through him; he felt like he was fumbling around, trying to remember how things worked, what felt best for Jeremy, like back when they were just dating, unsure of the other. Jeremy let his legs drop and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in close for a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, smiling,   
  
“Well, you fucking me on my back is a great view, or I could ride you,”   
  
Alfredo hummed, feeling his anxiety dissipate as he put one hand on Jeremy’s hip, leaning in to kiss him.   
  
“I fucking love you so much,” 

“I love you too,” Jeremy grabbed his shoulders and tugged him close. “Now _fuck me,_ ”   
  
Alfredo ducked his head and pulled away a little, situating himself so he could pour lube on his hand and stroke his dick. He paused, then added a little more and slowly inserted first one finger, then two, rubbing and twisting, searching for Jeremy’s prostate. He grinned and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s heart as he found it, his husband’s back arching and showing off how flexible he really was. Alfredo teased him for a minute more before pulling his fingers out and slowly pushing in. It was warm and slick, and made both of them groan low in their chests. He went slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of being able to fuck his husband and not have to rush. The desperate, passionate flame had dimmed, though no less intense or present, to a steady burn, letting both of them breathe and just take each other in; Jeremy looked beautiful, face flushed, chest burning and sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. Bright red marks that would fade by the morning stood in stark relief against his neck and chest, and Alfredo couldn’t wait to add more. His eyes were shut, mouth open as he panted and tried to relax as Alfredo moved, hands clutching at Alfredo’s shoulders. When he bottomed out, he pressed his face into Jeremy’s neck, breathing hard as he fought to stay still.   
  
“Okay, okay, I’m good,” Jeremy said after a long minute. “You can move,”   
  
Alfredo nodded shallowly and pulled out just a little before thrusting forward once more, searching for Jeremy’s prostate, wanting to see him come apart at the seams. It only took a few tries before he found it and he gave Jeremy a predatory smile as he tossed his head back and moaned, back arching.   
  
“Oh, god, yeah there, come on Fredo,”   
  
“I’ve gotcha,”   
  
He picked up the pace, pulling Jeremy’s legs up higher around his waist and picking up the pace until they were both panting for breath, Alfredo hitting that spot almost every thrust, pulling almost completely out before thrusting all the way in once more.   
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jeremy gasped as Alfredo leaned in for a deep, probing kiss. “So, fucking gorgeous. Handsome, lovely man. I love you, I love you so so much,” 

“Ye-Yeah?”   
  
“So good, fuck, know h-how to treat a guy,” Jeremy added, giggling.   
  
Alfredo leaned forward, pressing biting kisses along his husband's jaw and neck. “You’re perfect. So fucki-fucking warm and tight, and strong. You’ve d-done so much, for us. I love you I love you I love you,”   
  
He breathed the words along Jeremy’s neck, desperate to imprint them along his husband’s body, tattoo them permanently into his heart and remind him every day. He heard Jeremy giggle once more and picked up the pace, smiling and huffing softly.   
  
“Your laugh is the best thing,” he mumbled, kissing the juncture between Jeremy’s shoulder and neck.   
  
“Fredo-Please,” Jeremy practically begged and Alfredo preened for a moment, having brought him there.   
  
“What? Don’t wanna know how every god damn inch,” he punctuated each word with a sharp thrust, sneaking a hand down to start stroking Jeremy in time with him. “Of you is perfect? You’re fucking _mine,_ Jeremy. My husband, my love, my heart,”   
  
“S-Sap,” Jeremy giggled, pulling him in for another deep, biting kiss. “You’re mine too. G-God, Fredo, you’re so good to me, I’ve fu-fucking missed you so much, baby,”   
  
“Missed you too, baby.”   
  
“Never letting you out of my sight again. Going to keep y-you in bed all week, relearn everything about you,” Jeremy swore, back arching as giggle punched itself out of his lungs. “Oh god- Fredo-!!” 

“Gonna cum? Come on, cum, baby.” Alfredo whispered, feeling himself stutter and start to tremble, losing his rhythm. “Wanna see you fall apart, come on baby,”   
  
Jeremy moaned out Alfredo’s name, voice thick and low and Alfredo grunted as he tightened around his cock. He watched Jeremy come undone, stroking his cock and milking him before he came. It went far, almost all the way up his chest and all over his happy trail, his thighs trembling as his abdomen quivered. Alfredo came just a few thrusts after, moaning Jeremy’s name and panting as Jeremy tugged him in for a kiss that was less a kiss and more them breathing. Alfredo rolled them slightly so he didn’t crush Jeremy and after a moment pulled out, the pair of them basking the others arms, enjoying the afterglow. Finally, Jeremy shivered and wrinkled his nose.   
  
“Oh god, okay, shower, shower right now. I can feel the cum crusting in my happy trail and that is disgusting.” 

“Yes, dear,” he chuckled. “You think you can walk?”   
  
Jeremy frowned and shifted before grunting and shaking his head. “Nope. Fucking hell, I forgot how hard you can go,”   
  
“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Alfredo immediately reached out but Jeremy just grabbed his hands and pressed a kiss to his clean palm.   
  
“I’m fine. Just, help me up?”   
  
Alfredo relaxed and nodded, helping Jeremy to his feet, walking them to the bathroom. They took their time in the shower, trading slow, easy kisses and washing every inch of themselves. Jeremy managed to make his beard longer with body wash and Alfredo giggled hysterically, almost tripping over himself to wipe his husband's lips off so he could kiss him, not keen on getting a mouthful of soap. Finally, when the water ran cold, they left and changed the sheets, Alfredo giving Jeremy a pair of sweats to sleep in as he pulled on a shirt and boxers. When they curled up together under the comforter, Jeremy spooning him from behind, he grabbed his husband's hand and interlocked their hands, squeezing tight.   
  
The rest of the week flew by, it felt like. Gavin kept his promise and made sure no one came and barged in on them, though he did drop off the rings for Alfredo, along with his dog. When he presented the simple platinum bands to his husband, Jeremy’s with a vein of lapis and Alfredo’s with a vein of amethyst, Jeremy broke down into tears before tackling him to the couch and thoroughly ravishing him. Cerberus took one look at Jeremy and immediately claimed him as his new favorite spot to sit. Alfredo felt a little betrayed by his dog, but he knew Jeremy and knew before long, they’d have at least a cat before winter was over. He found he didn’t mind that too much. They went clothes shopping, and added Jeremy’s weapons to the armory in the basement. Janet and Tanja were ecstatic to meet Jeremy, and Alfredo felt a little dread creep down his spine at the thought of the three of them conniving on pranks. Mary and Steve were just as lovely, and he wound up planning a dinner party a month out for all of them to come over. Jeremy added his video games to Alfredo’s, and added his favorite things to the grocery rotation, as well as planned out a spot in the basement to work out in and likely rope Alfredo in as well. He grumbled good naturedly but let Jeremy do as he pleased, still punch drunk with the fact that it was now officially _their_ home. 

When the time came to meet the crew, Jeremy pulled together his signature outfit and Alfredo went in in civvie clothes. As he suspected, Jack and Geoff were immediately welcoming; a combination of Gavin and Alfredo giving him their passes, and Fiona having settled into the crew for the entire week that Alfredo and Jeremy had spent together. It was nice, and Alfredo felt himself smile more and more as Jeremy laughed with Michael and played games with Lindsay and Trevor, immediately getting roped into their antics. He sighed, pleased, and felt something in him settle. He and Jeremy agreed to keep their wedding rings on them, but instead on a pair of necklaces tucked underneath their shirts so they didn’t lose them or make them bloody in any fights. Alfredo had to near physically restrain himself most days to keep himself from checking every few minutes that the ring was still on the necklace while they were at work, the light weight of it comforting against his chest. Jeremy properly introduced himself as Jeremy Dooley after barely three days of knowing the Crew, though leaving out the Diaz part out of sheer habit. It hurt Alfredo to hear the little pause in his voice, knowing that the last several years in the Agency had done that to him, to keep Alfredo safe, but he knew soon he’d be signing his full name with their hyphenated last names. He’d given Alfredo a small nod in thanks when the man smoothly covered for Jeremy’s pause and like that, the conversation had continued. 

Two weeks passed that way and in no time, everyone was settling into a new routine. Alfredo relaxed on the couch, glad to be done for the day, his wrists aching even with the pain medicine numbing it and he knew Geoff wasn't about to send him on another job right after the last one. He knew his boss very well could, and then he'd have to wear his bracers on the job, but it was nice to just take it off and relax. He sipped at his Coke, half listening to Michael, Jack, and Lindsay go back and forth with Fiona, Matt and Trevor. Something about Minecraft. He couldn't remember half of it, but he knew enough to at least follow some of the conversation. As they veered into crafting, redstone versus endstone and the like, his brain immediately switched off and he started to wonder how Jeremy and Gavin were doing on their deal. 

It was just a talk, but Geoff had wanted some muscle and Michael had been on his clean up job, so Rimmy Tim it had been. It wouldn't be dangerous, but a good way to check out how Jeremy would do under pressure. He took another sip and pulled his phone out of his pocket, feeling an eyebrow climb as he read it. 

**Gavin:**

_Run._

Before he could even start to worry about the cryptic message, the front door slammed open and Jeremy bellowed, 

"ALFREDO DOOLEY DIAZ GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" 

Everyone stopped talking as Alfredo scrambled to his feet, putting his Coke down, paling. Oh god. Jeremy was storming towards him, face flushed in anger, fists balled up and a splatter of blood on his pants. He couldn't stop the little flutter in his chest, even though he knew he should be working on trying to figure out what made his husband so angry. 

"Jeremy, what-?" 

"What the actual FUCK, DIAZ?!" Jeremy bellowed, poking him harshly in the chest. "I just heard today that you ALMOST GOT BLOWN UP!?!!! You almost fucking DIED?!" 

"Baby, it was a year ago, I'm just fine, you know that," 

"That's not a fuckin excuse!!" Jeremy snapped, scowling. "What the fuck?!"

“Baby, I-”   
  
“Oh, don’t you _Baby,_ me, Diaz!” Jeremy interrupted, pushing Alfredo in the chest now, genuine anger in his eyes.   
  
Jack slowly rose, hands raised as she tried to assess how to diffuse the situation. Gavin appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily, hands on his knees Trevor standing awkwardly in front of the kitchen, eyes flicking from person to person. Matt and Lindsay were stuck, frozen on the couch and Geoff looked like he wanted to say something while Michael started to rise as Fiona tugged him back down, shaking her head slowly.   
  
“Do you have _any_ fucking idea how I found that out? Hmn? I’ll tell you! The fucking dealer we were talking to asked why he hadn’t seen the Sauce around lately and asked Gavin if he’d _died in the explosion on the boat_.”   
  
“We,” Gavin panted. “Were talking in Italian-”   
  
“Shut it Free!” Jeremy snarled, not turning around, shoving Alfredo once more. “And you! Don’t fucking think I should have heard about that?! I left town shortly before that happened and you didn’t think I should have heard?!”   
  
Alfredo grabbed his husband's hands, keeping him from shoving once more. “I’m sorry, baby, I should’ve told you, but I didn’t and I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to turn around and come back, and give yourself away,”   
  
“I could have lied, Alfredo!” Jeremy yelled, but his voice broke and that anger melted to fear and worry, tears brimming. “I could have _lied._ You are the most important thing in my life, fuck everything else. I’d give the keys to heaven to keep you safe, and I--” his breath hitched and Alfredo’s eyes widened. “I could have _lost you_ and not known until weeks or _months_ later and I- Fuck,”   
  
Alfredo cupped his face and brought Jeremy into a deep, apologetic kiss, trying to say how much he loved the man, how sorry he was for not saying anything, into that one action. Jeremy latched onto his jacket as he kissed back, desperate and scared and full of longing. It tasted of tears. When they finally pulled away, Alfredo started thumbing at the tears running down Jeremy’s face, feeling his own start to fall.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have, and I’m sorry. I know you sent word as soon as you could when you were hurt and in recovery. I shouldn’tve hidden that from you at all, I’m so sorry baby,”   
  
“You’re an asshole for making me learn that through a god damn weapons dealer of all people,” Jeremy hiccuped. “But I forgive you. You’re taking the trash out for a month though.”   
  
“Yes, dear,” he sighed, but he felt Jeremy’s hands come up and cradle his face, wiping away his own tears.   
  
“Okay, _what the fuck_?!”Michael burst out, popping the couples bubble. “Just, _what the fuck?!_ ”   
  
Jeremy shifted, setting his stance wide and moving so he was in front of Alfredo, crossing his arms.   
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He growled.   
  
“It means, what the fuck,” Michael retorted. “Alfredo doesn’t cry! He rarely smiles! And-” his eyes grew wide with realization as everyone else seemed to pick up on it as well, though it was Lindsay who burst out,

“Wait. _Wait._ Are you two _married?”_ she beamed, her incredulity vanishing in a heartbeat before the room exploded with noise.   
  
“What the fuck!?” Geoff screeched. “Asshole, you should have told me! I would have given you a honeymoon period!”   
  
“Fuck, wait, does this mean those rings-!” Matt’s eyebrows shot up. “Fuck dude, way to not invite us to the ceremony!”   
  
“Alfredo, Jeremy, why didn’t you tell us?” Lindsay sounded hurt, putting a hand to her heart. “I could have been your maid of honor with Meg. Wait, does this mean we get to throw you two a proper wedding if you just eloped?”   
  
Trevor was mumbling to himself, pulling out his phone as he seemed to be calculating something. “Okay, I’ll need to check the budgets I’ve already set, I don’t have them on my phone, but with the holiday bump we should have enough to get you two wedding gifts.”   
  
“You’re an asshole for not telling us,” Michael exclaimed, waving his hands. “What the hell, Alfredo?! And you, Lil J, you’re a Lad! You’re supposed to tell us this shit! We could have thrown you a stag party! I have a trip to a spa all access, douche!”   
  
Jack was rubbing her temples, looking like she was contemplating several things. “How long ago did you get married? If it was by a judge, I know we can pull Gus out here to officiate,” she was saying as Fiona exclaimed,   
  
“Wait! Can I make your guys’ suits? Oh my god, I could do so much-!”   
  
Alfredo laughed as Jeremy stared at the crew in bewilderment, wrapping his arms around the other man. Fiona and Gavin laughed as everyone else tried to talk over each other and finally Alfredo gave a sharp whistle, calling everyone’s attention. 

“Jeremy and I have been married for four years, so sorry to say you’re a little late, though yes, we did elope. Jeremy doesn’t use our hyphenated names because he spent the last four years at the Agency, bringing them down from the inside, and yes, we were married in front of a judge. It was a very short thing and we almost burned the certificate just to keep the Agency from finding out I was alive. The reason I’ve been so grumpy all the time is cause I missed Jeremy. It sucks being away from him.”   
  
“It’s a really long story,” Fiona tossed in as Jeremy seemed to be processing still. “But, basically, shady government agency, they were there for like, four years, left, were on the run for a year before they burned their safe house down and Jeremy claimed to have killed Alfredo for “defecting”. It got him rehired and promoted, me as his new partner, hi hello, Fiona “Super Nova” Nova at your service. Anyways. Jeremy and I spent the last four years tearing the Agency down, and Jeremy would come out there to visit for a few days at a time with help from Gavin and I.”   
  
“You little shit, you knew-!” Geoff yelled, chasing after Gavin who ran into the kitchen with a gurgled laugh.   
  
“Yeah. So, there’s that. Anyways,” Fiona continued. “We do badass shit, we finally burn the Agency to the figurative ground and now we’re here. We’d already wanted to join y’all, but now it’s a little easier without the Agency breathing down our necks.”   
  
“We’re still going to throw you two a wedding party.” Jack said decisively. 

  
“I’ll tell Meg! She’ll love this!” Lindsay whipped out her phone as Jermey finally seemed to shake off his stupor.   
  
“So, you guys really don’t mind?” he asked, slightly tentative.   
  
“Of course we fucking don’t mind,” Michael snorted. “What we care about is that we didn’t help you take these douche canoes down faster. Expect wedding shit in the next few days though, I guess,” his lips were curling up in amusement, however, and Fiona nodded.   
  
“I’m absolutely gonna make you two snazzy ass suits. You cannot go to a wedding party underdressed. I’ll get your measurements later.”   
  
Jeremy just nodded and Alfredo chuckled, shaking his head, holding his husband.   
  
“Hey,” he asked Jack, as everyone started to break up into groups and she wandered over. “Do you guys wanna come over to ours in about a week and half for a dinner party we’re hosting? I think our neighbors would like to meet the rest of my family,”   
  
Jack’s mouth opened in shock and her eyes brimmed with tears. Alfredo laughed, not unkindly, as she nodded, sniffling and grinning wide.   
  
“Yeah, yeah I think we can do that, Fredo, Jeremy.”   
  
“Good,” Jeremy smiled back, leaning against Alfredo’s chest. “I’d love to show you guys off. Tanja’ll love you.”   
  
Alfredo almost groaned at the thought of Jack getting along with the other woman, given her proclivity for ingenious pranks that always left the recipient baffled and a little dazed, but then he thought about Michael and Janet trading knitting patterns, and Steve and Fiona talking shop about sewing techniques and the best way to shoot a man. He thought about cooking with Geoff and baking with Lindsay, listening to Jeremy laugh as he bested others in card games, hosted game nights and made everyone else collapse into hysterics. He smiled and hugged his husband close. Things were shaping up to be the best they could possibly be. He knew there would be downs, fights and more scares, but those weren’t now. He had everything he could ever need and that suited Alfredo just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles: 
> 
> -Pining: A Love Story 
> 
> -Dorks in Love 
> 
> -Smol Husband is protective of his dork 
> 
> -Took the Chance and Won
> 
> -Jeremy Dooley: If Lost, Return to Alfredo Diaz


End file.
